


Things To Do On The Dates You Aren't Having (перевод)

by tupoy_olen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Итак, мы теперь встречаемся или что? – спрашивает Стайлз, в третий раз оказываясь в обязательных посткоитальных объятиях одного конкретного хмурого волка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things To Do On The Dates You Aren't Having (перевод)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things To Do On The Dates You Aren't Having](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406485) by [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell). 



> бета: [потерпевший - забор](http://zzabor.diary.ru/)

\- Итак, мы теперь встречаемся или что? – спрашивает Стайлз, в третий раз оказываясь в обязательных посткоитальных объятиях одного конкретного хмурого волка.

Упомянутый хмурый волк раздраженно морщится.

\- Или что, - рычит он, и Стайлз по привычке отмечает завершение первых пятнадцати минут.

\- Прекрати срывать раздражение на мне, - бормочет он, трется щекой о невозможно идеальные грудные мышцы Дерека, - меня не волнует, будешь ли ты по-прежнему уважать меня на утро. Я прекрасно знаю, что нет.

Дерек рычит еще немного, рык отдается приятной вибрацией в ухо, прижатое к груди, и отвешивает Стайлзу лёгкий подзатыльник.

\- Ладно, ладно. Я заткнулся, - зевает Стайлз. И действительно молчит. Молчит все следующие сорок пять минут. Наконец, он чувствует, как тело Дерека расслабляется, и тот начинает тихонько храпеть. - Просто к сведению, - сообщает Стайлз спящему альфе, - мне кажется, мы все-таки встречаемся.

Затем он встает с постели, одевается, возможно, быстрее, чем обычно, потому что джинсы в районе коленок это всегда неловко. Пять минут спустя Стайлз уже в джипе, возвращается в город, музыка гремит из открытых окон, а на лице улыбка размером с Техас.

*

\- Что у вас с Дереком? – спрашивает Скотт через пару недель. Его глаза прищурены, и он всегда так делает, когда подозревает, что от него что-то скрывают.

\- Ничего, - отвечает Стайлз, потому что они до сих пор не встречаются официально. Просто четыре дня в неделю проводят вечера вместе и трахаются при любой возможности. И Стайлза это более чем устраивает. Он не из тех людей, которым нужны признания и все такое. Да и Дерек далёк от романтики. Господи, его видение романтики, наверняка, включает мертвых лесных зверушек или что-то настолько же жуткое. Стайлз улыбается своим мыслям, представляя, как Дерек приносит останки мамы Бэмби к его порогу, и удивленно моргает, выныривая обратно в реальный мир, когда Скотт трясет его за плечо. - Что? – спрашивает он, переключая внимание на друга.

\- Ничего, ага, - Скотт хмыкает и качает головой, - просто будь осторожен, чтобы это «ничего» не отгрызло тебе голову в следующее полнолуние.

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

\- Ты сделал домашку по химии? – спрашивает он, пытаясь сменить тему на более безопасную, где Скотт точно не найдет повод над ним насмехаться.

*

Эллисон беспокойно покусывает нижнюю губу и смотрит на Стайлза так пристально, будто хочет прочесть его мысли. Это очень странно и совсем на нее не похоже.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он, потому что воспитание не позволяет ему ограничиться «какого черта тебе нужно», как он сделал бы, будь на месте Эллисон Скотт. Или Джексон. Или Лидия. Ладно, может быть, воспитание здесь не причем. Просто это Эллисон и ее слишком милое для реального мира личико.

Эллисон краснеет, потому что она действительно диснеевская принцесса. 

\- Как раз собиралась задать тебе тот же вопрос, - смеется Эллисон.

\- Оу. Ну ладно, - Стайлз открывает маркер, зажимая колпачок губами, и снова наклоняется над текстом.

\- Так что? – улыбается Эллисон, заправляя прядь волос за ухо.

\- Что, что? 

\- Все хорошо? – она снова закусывает губу, - с, мм, Дереком? 

Стайлз моргает удивленно, замирает, не зная, что на это ответить. Конечно, он в курсе, что Эллисон не чиста и невинна, как выпавший снег, Скотт не постеснялся сообщить ему об этом в подробностях, но она все равно как… диснеевская принцесса, и рассказывать ей о фантастическом грязном и горячем сексе с оборотнем как-то неправильно.

\- Слушай, ты не обязан со мной делиться, если не хочешь, но, - она наклоняет голову, смотрит одновременно робко и с надеждой, - было бы здорово, если бы ты захотел.

\- Оу, - у Стайлза так и не получается придумать, что ответить. - Да? – наконец, выдавливает он. Потому что с Дереком у него все просто замечательно. Замечательно в господи-я-кончил-пять-раз-за-ночь смысле.

\- Хорошо! - Эллисон практически подпрыгивает на месте и расцветает одной из своих солнечных улыбок, - в общем, если захочешь, можешь поговорить со мной о, ты знаешь, - она быстро оглядывается и сужает глаза, - том самом. Потому что у меня нет никого, чтобы поговорить о вещах, которые случаются со Скоттом, ммм… в его особое время месяца. А ты, в общем, тебе придется иметь дело с тем же самым, так что нам правда стоит это обсудить.

Она выглядит такой чертовки довольной, что Стайлз даже не смеет ее в чем-то разубеждать. Ему кажется, что если он попытается, она расплачется, а заставлять плакать такую милую девушку как Эллисон нельзя ни в коем случае. Пусть даже она охрененно стреляет из лука и, вероятно, могла бы убить его голыми руками при желании. Так что Стайлз просто улыбается Эллисон в ответ и недоумевает, как так вышло, что он теперь ее лучший друг-гей.

\- Ах, да, и не переживай, что отношения пока не официальные, - беззаботно добавляет она, - я уверена, Дерек смирится рано или поздно. И даже если нет, мы все знаем, что вы вместе. Формальности не так уж и важны, правда?

\- Правда, - отвечает Стайлз, мусоля в зубах колпачок. Он не переживает. Он никогда не переживал. Не из-за этого, точно. Вот только в голову закрадывается предательская мысль, что, возможно, стоит начать.

*

\- Итак, вы с Дереком встречаетесь уже, сколько, три месяца? – спрашивает Лидия, нанося блеск на губы, и это правда не должно отвлекать парня, во рту которого столько раз оказывался член. Не должно, но отвлекает.

\- Что? – переспрашивает Стайлз, чувствуя оцепенение, которое всегда охватывает его, когда он пялится на губы Лидии слишком долго.

Она закатывает глаза и щелкает пальцами у его лица. 

\- Ты и Дерек. Вы встречаетесь уже три месяца, так? Я имею в виду, - она морщит носик, - именно столько времени ты пахнешь им с ног до головы.

\- Вроде столько, - Стайлз дергает плечом, - только вот мы не встречаемся.

\- Вы встречаетесь.

Теперь очередь Стайлза закатывать глаза.

\- Слушай, трахать кого-то не обязательно значит быть с ним в отношениях. Мне казалось, ты это понимаешь.

\- Не будь такой сволочью, - Лидия откидывается на спинку стула. - Как бы то ни было, вы двое совсем не похожи на друзей по сексу. Вы обнимаетесь. Постоянно. Нетипичное поведение для друзей по сексу.

\- Поверю тебе на слово, - ворчит Стайлз и он действительно не горит желанием обсуждать их с Дереком не-отношения. Это довольно иронично, потому что, спасибо Эллисон, ему теперь приходится обсуждать их практически все чертово время. Но Лидия не Эллисон. Стайлз может сказать ей нет. Стайлз может попросить её отвалить и заняться собственными делами. Вместо этого как-то так получается, что он почти час обсуждает с Лидией идеальный День святого Валентина, который они с Дереком, разумеется, не будут отмечать. 

Потому что Дерек ни разу не звал его на свидания. Ни разу за эти три месяца, кем бы они друг для друга ни были. И что-то подсказывает Стайлзу, что День святого Валентина не станет волшебным исключением из Дерек-не-встречается-со-Стайлзом правила.

Но все отлично. Просто зашибенно. В конце концов, секс потрясающий. И Стайлз – парень. Парням не нужна вся эта цветочно-конфетная чепуха. Спросите любого.

Любого, кроме Стайлза.

*  
Джексон прислоняется к шкафчику в коридоре и ухмыляется в своей обычной манере. Нет, правда, ничего необычного. Но Стайлз не припоминает, чтобы он совершал что-либо чрезвычайно идиотское в последнее время, поэтому причина ухмылки Джексона ему не ясна. Это не его типичная я-лучше-чем-ты ухмылочка, и непонимание начинает бесить.

\- В чем твоя проблема? – бросает он, набирая комбинацию и открывая шкафчик.

Джексон неприятно смеется, но на самом деле все, что Джексон делает, имеет неприятный оттенок.

\- У меня нет проблем, - отвечает он, тупая ухмылка все еще на его лице, - чего не сказать о тебе.

\- Нет, я абсолютно уверен, ты здесь единственный, у кого проблемы.

\- О, неужели? – к ухмылке присоединяется приподнятая бровь. Блять.

Стайлз раздраженно стискивает зубы и как можно быстрее запихивает вещи в шкафчик.

\- Отвали.

Джексон поднимает ладони в универсальном жесте, демонстрируя добрые намерения.

\- Слушай, чувак. Я просто хочу сделать тебе одолжение. На твоем месте я бы предпочел быть в курсе, знаешь, что тот, с кем я сплю, иногда ходит налево.

\- Отвали, - снова выдавливает Стайлз, хотя, кажется, будто весь воздух внезапно вышибли из легких, и мир остановился. 

\- Ладно, я отвалю, - Джексон отталкивается от шкафчика, самодовольное выражение возвращается на его физиономию, - еще увидимся, Стайлз, - он похлопывает его по плечу, как будто они друзья, - или, ты знаешь, нет. Не думаю, что ты останешься в стае, если какая-нибудь другая сучка займет твое место.

Стайлзу нужно ответить что-то. Что-то умное и хлесткое, чтобы стереть эту самодовольную ухмылку с лица Джексона. Но он лишь смотрит в шкафчик пустым взглядом и не видит ничего, только сдвинутые в упрямую линию брови своего хмурого волка.

*

\- Что значит, ты занят? – Дерек рычит в трубку, и Стайлз невольно сжимает телефон сильнее.

\- Именно это и значит. Я занят. Поэтому мы сегодня не увидимся.

\- Занят чем? – Дерек недоволен.

\- Разным, - Стайлз проводит рукой по волосам на затылке, - знаешь, скучные дела, от которых людям никуда не деться. Например, домашнее задание, уборка и прочее.

\- Ладно, - ровным тоном, - у тебя задания. И уборка. И поэтому ты занят. И не можешь встретиться. 

\- Эм, да, - Стайлз сглатывает, - так и есть. Поэтому, может, завтра? – только он уже понимает, что никакого завтра не будет. И Дерек, кажется, тоже понимает и снова рычит. - Слушай, мне некогда, - торопливо говорит Стайлз.

\- Конечно. Ведь тебе предстоит трудная ночь и куча дел, - в голосе Дерека слышна еле сдерживаемая ярость, и Стайлз его вполне понимает. Кто захочет потерять доступ к регулярному сексу? Вот только Стайлз больше не в настроении. А Дерек… Что ж, Дерек не испытывает недостатка в компании.

\- Верно, - отвечает Стайлз. – Мне пора, - и бросает трубку до того, как Дерек успевает сказать что-то еще. Он испускает горестный вздох и засовывает телефон в задний карман джинсов. – Все верно, - говорит он громче. - Чудесно. Снова один, ничего удивительного, - он падает на кровать, собираясь предаться унынию. Потому что уныние – единственное, что тебе остается, когда ты рвешь со своим сверхъествественным не-бойфрендом. Ты лежишь в своей постели и страдаешь. Спросите Бэллу Свон.

Господи. Он только что сравнил себя с Бэллой Свон? Стайлз натягивает подушку на голову.

\- Кто-нибудь, убейте меня, - стонет он в пустую комнату. 

\- Если тебе нужен доброволец, могу предложить свою помощь.

Стайлз взвизгивает, отбрасывает подушку и подскакивает на кровати.

\- Дерек, я сказал тебе, что занят!

\- О да, я вижу. Просто по горло в делах, - он насмешливо щурится.

Черт возьми. Все должно быть не так. Дерек должен просто… Стайлз не уверен точно, как Дерек должен себя вести, но стоять здесь и подпирать спиной дверной косяк определенно не лучший вариант.

\- Ты что, был около моего дома, когда позвонил? – спрашивает Стайлз не в силах и дальше играть в гляделки.

\- Да, - Дерек не утруждается дальнейшими объяснениями.

\- Что, просто мимо проходил? – Стайлз не добавляет, что Дерек вряд ли мог прогуливаться где-то неподалеку, ведь Стайлз избегает его уже почти неделю. Но ему не приходится этого говорить, по лицу Дерека видно, что чужие махинации от него не укрылись.

-Нет, я не просто мимо проходил, - взгляд Дерека тяжелеет, и он кривит губы в усмешке, - я пришел к тебе Стайлз. Потому что я прихожу к тебе каждую пятницу. Это вроде как регулярное свидание.

\- Это не свидание, - отрезает Стайлз. - Это никогда не было свиданием. Потому что мы. Не. Встречаемся.

Дерек выдыхает сквозь зубы, сжимает кулаки, будто не может поверить, что Стайлз посмел отказать ему. И это становится последней каплей.

\- Тебе лучше уйти, - ровно произносит Стайлз. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь.

\- Да, - так же ровно отвечает Дерек, - я вижу. – Он смотрит на Стайлза долгим тяжелым взглядом, знакомо хмурит брови, затем кивает коротко, разворачивается на пятках и уходит.

А Стайлз, что бы кто ни говорил, не роняет слезы в подушку, пока ему не удается, наконец, заснуть.

*

\- Чувак! – Скотт врывается в его комнату как в свою собственную. – Ты бросил Дерека?

Стайлз вздыхает и поднимает взгляд от монитора.

\- Сложновато бросить того, с кем ты не встречаешься.

\- Чувак! Какого черта? – Скотт перемещается так быстро, что Стайлз не в силах уследить, и отвешивает ему подзатыльник, - почему ты так поступил?

\- Больно! – Стайлз трет место удара и недовольно смотрит на Скотта. Тот морщится в ответ.

\- Я рассчитывал на это, идиот, - Скотт издает самый горестный вздох в истории человечества. - Серьезно? Я просто поверить не могу, что ты бросил Дерека! Он же типа на десять ступеней выше тебя в пищевой цепочке. Пойми меня правильно, дружище, я тебя люблю, но тебе никогда больше не светит кто-то настолько же горячий, ни парень, ни девушка.

\- Заткнись, - Стайлз зажмуривается.

\- Нет. Я не собираюсь молчать, потому что ты мой лучший друг, и лучшие друзья для того и нужны, что бы тыкнуть тебя носом в собственное дерьмо, когда ты совершаешь огромною, огромную ошибку.

\- Я не совершаю ошибку, Скотт, - Стайлз отворачивается обратно к компьютеру, прямо сейчас он предпочитает листать тумблер, а не вести этот разговор.

\- Чувак, ты серьезно? – голос Скотта полон раздражения. - Ты действительно не понимаешь, как много теряешь?

Стайлзу хочется истерить, кричать и бить посуду. Вместо этого он делает глубокий вдох и говорит спокойно.

\- Спроси меня еще раз, совершаю ли я ошибку. И затем слушай, внимательно слушай, мой ответ.

Скотт неловко переминается на месте, вздыхает и спрашивает.

\- Ты совершил ошибку, Стайлз?

\- Нет, - в голосе не звучит ни единой эмоции, - не совершал. Я принял верное решение. Да, это больно, потому что мне действительно очень нравился Дерек. Но в жизни не всегда все идет хорошо, поэтому я поступил правильно, - он проводит ладонью по лицу и вздыхает. - Я солгал тебе?

\- Нет, - глухо произносит Скотт, - ты веришь в это. Ты действительно в это веришь. Господи, ты даже глупее, чем я думал.

\- Ты только что не справился с ролью лучшего друга. Пожалуйста, уйди.

На секунду кажется, что Скотт не послушает. Он стоит на месте, его плечи напряжены, на лице выражение бесконечного упрямства. Затем он качает головой, плечи опускаются, и Скотт направляется к двери.

\- Позвони, когда твои мозги снова начнут работать, - говорит он на прощание.

Стайлз показывает ему средний палец и отворачивается.

*

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Эллисон. Она выглядит обеспокоенной, лежащие на коленях руки сцеплены в замок.

\- Да, конечно, - отвечает Стайлз, потому что никому не станет лучше, если он скажет правду.

\- Выглядишь ты не очень, - продолжает Эллисон, не обращая внимания на ответ, - и ведешь себя иначе. Я беспокоюсь за тебя. Мы все беспокоимся.

\- Я в порядке, - Стайлз не спрашивает, кто конкретно эти «мы», он не хочет знать.

Эллисон закусывает нижнюю губу.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом? – предлагает она, и Стайлз ни черта не хочет об этом говорить. Почему, ради всего святого, всем так необходимо с ним это обсудить? Оставьте эмоционально неустойчивого подростка в покое. Но Эллисон смотрит на него глазами побитого щенка, и Стайлзу ничего не остается, кроме как кивнуть.

\- Только не здесь, - просит он, потому что последнее, что ему нужно, это рыдать в школе из-за своего не-разрыва с не-бойфрендом.

Эллисон кивает, смотрит сочувственно.

\- Я понимаю, - она накрывает руку Стайлза своей и бережно сжимает, - давай у меня, после школы?

Стайлз кивает и вздрагивает от мысли, пришедшей в голову.

\- Эм, не пойми неправильно, но не могла бы ты не говорить об этом Скотту и Джексону? В смысле, я понимаю, что ты не скажешь Джексону, потому что ты в курсе наших с ним отношений, но не могла бы ты не говорить Скотту? Он… - Стайлз не договаривает, только качает головой.

\- Не беспокойся, я не скажу. Я знаю, насколько он хорош в плане эмоциональной чувствительности.

Стайлз усмехается тому, что она действительно применила фразу «эмоциональная чувствительность» к Скотту. Секунду спустя Эллисон сама прячет лицо в ладонях, заражая Стайлза своим смехом.

\- Это хорошо, - говорит она, когда они успокаиваются.

\- Что?

\- Что ты по-прежнему можешь смеяться, – она пожимает плечами, - я не могла. Когда мы ссорились со Скоттом.

\- Так то ты и Скотт, - возражает Стайлз, - у вас типа вечная любовь, не так ли? Я и Дерек, - он пожимает плечами, - любовь это не про нас.

\- Не говори так, - просит Эллисон, снова находит и сжимает мягко руки Стайлза.

Он кивает, но ничего не говорит. Просто Эллисон действительно диснеевская принцесса, а Стайлз - нет.

*

\- Слышала о ваших маленьких душевных посиделках с Эллисон, - начинает Лидия, опуская поднос на стол напротив Стайлза. Она садится на скамью и поправляет волосы.

Стайлз сглатывает и прекращает жевать сэндвич. 

\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не собираешься устраивать второй раунд. Потому что еще одну порцию дружеской женской солидарности я просто не переживу.

Лидия смотрит на него с жалостью.

– Не глупи, - говорит она, открывая шоколадный пудинг. Она облизывает этикетку, выполняя это простое действие настолько графично, что Стайлз чувствует себя некомфортно. – Я не из того типа девушек, которые оплакивают свою потерянную любовь. Я из тех, кто сводит счеты. И прямо сейчас, мне кажется, тебе нужен именно второй тип. Я права? – Стайлз кивает, и она удовлетворенно улыбается. – Разумеется, я права. Теперь по существу.

Она упирается обеими ладонями в стол и наклоняется вперед.

\- Итак, ты и Дерек? Маленькая счастливая пара. Все замечательно и волшебно, мир наполнен радугами и прочее-прочее. Или, по крайней мере, так считают три идиота, с которыми я вынуждена проводить время. Что вижу я? Все не так уж радужно. Потому что ты и Дерек, вы нигде не появляетесь вдвоем, - Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы поспорить с утверждением, но она не позволяет ему даже начать, приподнимая палец, - вы обнимаетесь на диване в его доме, играете в видео игры, вместе ужинаете, опять же в его доме, очень много трахаетесь, снова в его доме. Улавливаешь тенденцию?

Стайлз морщится раздраженно.

\- Мы много гуляли, - невнятно бубнит он.

\- О, да. Отличное замечание. Вы гуляли вдвоем. В лесу недалеко от его дома. Где никто не мог вас видеть. И это именно то, из чего сделаны сладкие парочки.

Стайлз ерзает на стуле.

\- Слушай, мне не нужны были сладкие отношения, мне нужны были просто отношения.

\- Совершенно верно, - соглашается Лидия, - и у тебя их не было, не так ли?

\- Не было.

\- И именно поэтому ты вышвырнул его несчастную задницу из своей жизни?

\- Нет.

\- Что? – Лидия удивленно моргает.

С минуту Стайлз угрюмо пялится в кружку с какао, затем вздыхает и качает головой.

\- Ладно, это меня тоже бесило. Но это не главная причина, почему я, эмм, закончил эти отношения.

Лидия ждет некоторое время, что он продолжит, и наконец нетерпеливо взмахивает руками, требуя рассказать ей больше.

\- И?

\- И, в общем, - Стайлз закусывает нижнюю губу, - слушай, я узнал, что он развлекался с кем-то еще на стороне, окей? Я могу смириться с отношениями, в которых есть только секс. Это, конечно, не особо приятно, понимать, что парень встречается с тобой, только чтобы неплохо провести время в постели, но я мог справиться с этим. С тем, что он спит с кем-то еще? Увольте.

Лидия поднимает руку, чтобы задать вопрос.

\- Подожди. Ты говоришь, что Дерек изменял тебе?

\- Нет! – Стайлз морщится, - мы не встречались. Сколько можно повторять? Мы. Не. Встречались. И поэтому он не изменял мне, потому что нельзя изменить тому, с кем ты не состоишь в отношениях.

\- Ты же осознаешь, что ты единственный, кто считает, что вы не встречались, не так ли? – Лидия опускает ложечку в шоколадный пудинг и снова делает эту слишком откровенную вещь языком.

\- Это неправда, - Стайлз отворачивается.

\- Нет, правда. 

\- Нет. Дерек, он… - Стайлз мотает головой, - слушай, можешь просто поверить мне на слово?

\- Нет.

Он страдальчески вздыхает.

\- Ладно. Я спрашивал его. Встречаемся мы или нет. Он ответил, что нет. И каждый раз, когда я задавал этот вопрос, он говорил нет. Так что, - Стайлз пожимает плечами, - я перестал спрашивать. Он обозначил свое отношение предельно ясно. Это был просто секс. Всё. И я вроде был не против, потому что секс с Дереком – это, господи, буквально самая потрясающая вещь на свете. Да, это грустно, что он не был влюблен в меня, как я в него, но такова жизнь. И, в самом деле, кто бы его обвинил? То есть, ты же видела Дерека? Он настоящая энчилада (*). А я просто крошка от чипсов.

\- Не будь так суров к себе, - улыбается Лидия, сверкая глазами, - ты, по меньшей мере, пережаренная фасоль.

Стайлз скатывает в шарик салфетку и швыряет в нее, - иди к черту! – он смеется. Но она не смеется в ответ.

\- Я прошу прощения, - вместо этого произносит она, - я не знала. О том, что он сказал, и о том, что он изменял.

\- Всё окей, - Стайлз пожимает плечами, - что ты предлагаешь?

Лидия отбрасывает волосы с лица и внезапно выглядит серьезно, в первый раз с начала беседы.

\- Как ты узнал? Он сам тебе сказал? Или?

\- Мне сказал Джексон, - признается Стайлз, - он, эмм, видел, к чему все идет и попытался предупредить меня. Но Джексон вел себя как урод, и я проигнорировал его, - Стайлз делает глоток какао, - но, так как я уже знал, куда смотреть, все стало очевидно. 

\- Джексон, - медленно повторяет Лидия, - Джексон единственный, кто рассказал тебе, что происходит?

\- Ага, - кивает Стайлз, - наверно, мне следует поблагодарить его, но он действительно самый большой урод, которого я знаю. Без обид.

\- Все нормально, - она выглядит задумчиво какое-то время, затем резко поднимает голову и расцветает улыбкой победителя, - Хватит слезливых историй, дорогуша. Позволь тетушке Лидии поведать тебе, как наказать большого злого волка за его преступления.

Стайлз снова смеется и качает головой.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы он страдал. Но я не против услышать твои предложения. Хотя что-то подсказывает, что ты толкаешь меня на дурную дорожку.

*

\- Ты должен вернуться к нему! – заявляет Джексон вместо приветствия, его глаза полны безумия, а всегда безупречная прическа растрепалась.

Стайлз спокойно закрывает шкафчик и поворачивается, вопросительно приподнимая брови.

\- Вернуться к кому? – спрашивает он из вредности.

\- К Дереку, - восклицает Джексон, и в его голосе слышна неприкрытая паника, - чувак совсем свихнулся.

\- Ага, но это не моя проблема, - Стайлз закидывает рюкзак на плечо и разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Джексон дергает его за руку. - Что?

Джексон нервно сглатывает.

\- Я солгал, - шипит он. - Обо всем этом. Нет никакого другого человека. Никогда не было. Поэтому просто вернись к нему, ладно?

\- Хорошая попытка, но не сработает, - Стайлз скидывает его руку.

\- Пожалуйста.

\- Нет, - отрезает Стайлз и разворачивается, что бы уйти, он надеется, что Джексон поймет намек. Разумеется, тот не понимает. Нет, Джексон просто пристраивается рядом, лепечет про ошибку, до тех пор, пока Стайлз не ощущает сильное желание двинуть ему в лицо, просто чтобы заткнуть. – Я встретил другого человека. Который действительно может сделать меня счастливым, - он безбожно врет, но это не важно. Джексон слишком взволнован, чтобы понять это. – И даже если бы я был свободен, я бы все равно не вернулся к нему. Потому что на самом деле я ему не нужен. Нет, правда. И я извиняюсь, но я отказываюсь быть чьим-то утешительным призом.

\- Вау. Какой драматичный момент, - фыркает Джексон.

\- Ну и ладно, меня совсем не интересует твое мнение, - Стайлз пытается проскользнуть в уборную, когда совершенно отчаявшийся Джексон внезапно оказывается в его личном пространстве. - Чувак, дай пройти! – он пытается оттолкнуть его, но Джексон гребаный оборотень, и отталкивать его бесполезно.

\- Он меня убьет! – Джексон в отчаянии, его шепот неприятно щекочет Стайлзу ухо. – Он как-то узнал. И он убьет меня. Чувак, я просто хотел немного пошутить. Согласен, получилось не очень, но это не повод совершенно слетать с катушек! Богом клянусь, я думал, он оторвет мне яйца!

\- И мне очень, очень жаль, но, как я и сказал, это не моя проблема, - Стайлз шарит взглядом по коридору, пытаясь привлечь хоть чье-нибудь внимание. - Кто-нибудь поможет? – зовет он, но желающих играть в добрых самаритян не находится.

\- Просто поговори с ним. Пожалуйста, - пальцы Джексона впиваются ему в руку, - пожалуйста, Стайлз. Я поступил как урод, сказав тебе это, но я не заслуживаю смерти!

\- Забавно, - замечает Стайлз под громкую трель школьного звонка, - мне кажется, что заслуживаешь.

*

Но он не заслуживает. Действительно не заслуживает. И поэтому Стайлз стоит посреди собственной спальни, гипнотизирует экран телефона и пытается набраться смелости, чтобы позвонить Дереку.

\- Ты не мой утешительный приз.

Стайлз резко оборачивается и с открытым ртом пялится в сторону окна, где, разумеется, стоит Дерек. Как будто это совершенно естественно, карабкаться по стене дома своего бывшего-не-парня и забираться к нему в окно без приглашения.

\- Чувак.

\- Это не так.

У Дерека красные глаза и когти на руках, поэтому Стайлз не говорит то, что ему действительно хочется сказать, а именно не посылает Дерека на хрен. Вместо этого он говорит то, что вызовет ярость оборотня с гораздо меньшей вероятностью.

\- Что?

\- Ты не утешительный приз, - Дерек переминается с ноги на ногу и выглядит отчаянно неловко.

Разумеется, это все объясняет. Стайлз едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.

\- О.

\- И я тебе не изменял.

\- Да, я знаю, - он все-таки закатывает глаза.

\- Нет, не знаешь, - Дерек делает шаг к нему, протягивая руку, как будто хочет коснуться, и Стайлз непроизвольно отступает назад. Дерек распахивает глаза, рука опускается, пальцы сжимаются в кулаки. – Я тебе не изменял, - повторяет он, в голосе звучит глухое рычание, - и не в том формальном смысле, как ты всем объясняешь. Потому что пошло оно все. Потому что мы были вместе достаточно долго, что бы это считалось изменой. Если бы у меня был кто-то еще.

\- О.

\- Да, о, - Дерек делает глубокий вздох, - и еще кое-что. Мы встречались. Встречались. Даже если это был тот ужасный тип отношений, когда мы просто проводили время в моем доме и много занимались сексом. Все равно мы были вместе. И это было важно. По-крайней мере, для меня.

\- Дерек, - начинает Стайлз, но замолкает, когда Дерек мотает головой.

\- Нет, дай мне закончить. Потом ты можешь говорить. Или нет. Как хочешь, - он снова мотает головой, - просто дай мне закончить, хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - кивает Стайлз.

\- Ладно. Как я и сказал, мы были вместе. Пара. Бойфренды, если тебе нужно как-то называть это. Даже если я был дерьмом половину времени и угрожал отгрызть тебе голову, вместо того чтобы говорить, как много ты значишь для меня. И, - он делает глоток воздуха, стараясь успокоиться, - я прошу прощения. За то, что никогда не говорил тебе этого. Мне жаль. Господи, как мне жаль. Потому что ты был моим, - он замолкает с задушенным звуком. – С тобой я был счастливее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Так глупо, говорить это сейчас. Это так глупо, это не имеет никакого смысла, ведь как ты можешь поверить мне теперь, когда я даже ни разу не сказал, что ты мне нравишься, когда мы были вместе, - он надломлено смеется. – Но я не могу позволить тебе думать, что наши отношения были не важны. Что ты был не важен. Потому что они были важны. И ты важен.

Он облизывает губы и делает еще один глубокий вдох.

\- И я счастлив за тебя, - хотя тон говорит об обратном, - счастлив, что ты нашел кого-то другого. Того, кто сумеет сделать тебя счастливым, - он практически давится словом. – Ты заслуживаешь человека, который сможет сказать тебе, что чувствует, который не заставит тебя догадываться самостоятельно. Так что, да, - Дерек расправляет плечи, но его голова опущена, как будто он ожидает пощечины. - Всё. Я сказал, что хотел. Твоя очередь.

\- Дерек, - сердце у Стайлза колотится так быстро, странно, что еще не взорвалось, он улыбается и выглядит, наверно, как маньяк, но на это совершенно наплевать, - ты гребаный тормоз, ты в курсе?

Глаза Дерека расширяются, а лицо искажает гримаса боли. Но он расправляет плечи и кивает. Очевидно, решил принять все как мужчина, или типа того.

Стайлз смеется. Тем ненормальным смехом, который всегда заставляет прохожих оборачиваться и смотреть. 

\- Ты самый тупой придурок, которого я когда-либо встречал. Серьезно? Ты думаешь, у меня есть кто-то другой? Что у меня вообще может быть кто-то другой? Ты правда настолько идиот? То есть, весь гребаный мир знает, что я с ума по тебе схожу, а ты думаешь, что я нашел себе кого-то еще?

\- У тебя никого нет? – спрашивает Дерек, и в его голосе столько надежды, что у Стайлза болезненно перехватывает дыхание.

\- Иди сюда, ты, идиот, - зовет он, и Дерек приближается так быстро, что человеческому взгляду не уследить. – Ближе, - командует он, сжимает пальцы на кожаной куртке и притягивает Дерека в свое личное пространство. Он поднимает руку, кладет Дереку на затылок и наклоняет его голову к своей шее. – Сделай глубокий вдох и ответь сам, есть ли у меня кто-то еще?

Одна рука Дерека сгребает в кулак футболку Стайлза на спине, притягивая его ближе, пока они не прижимаются друг к другу вплотную. Другая скользит вдоль подбородка, на лицо, заставляет откинуть голову назад и обнажить горло. Дерек зарывается носом в изгиб его шеи, вдыхает глубоко и издает короткий удовлетворенный вой.

\- Мой, - рычит он, перед тем как впиться зубами в шею.

Ноги Стайлза слабеют, он практически теряет сознание, и это слишком по-девчоночьи, чтобы признаться даже самому себе. Но именно это и происходит. Очень сложно не потерять сознание, когда твой супер сексуальный все-таки-бойфренд делает абсолютно непотребные вещи с твоей шеей. Кого угодно спросите.

*

\- Значит, мы снова вместе, да? – спрашивает Стайлз три часа спустя. Он обнимает Дерека, лежа на его груди, и нежится в посторгазменной коме.

\- Разумеется, мы вместе, - Дерек рычит, его руки собственнически сжимаются вокруг Стайлза.

Тот тыкает Дерека в бок.

\- Не изображай передо мной хмурого волка, - дразнится Стайлз, поворачивая голову, и тянется, чтобы поцеловать теплую кожу грудных мышц. – Просто хотел убедиться, чтобы в будущем у нас не было недопониманий.

Дерек снова рычит, и знакомая вибрация в его груди как всегда заставляет сердце Стайлза пропустить удар.

\- Какая именно часть слова «мой» тебе не понятна?

\- О, мне все понятно, - счастливо говорит Стайлз, - просто хочу услышать это еще раз, вот и все.

\- Мой, - рычание Дерека больше похоже на мурлыканье. – Мой, - он целует его волосы. – Мой, - и кусает в шею. – Еще вопросы?

\- Никаких вопросов, - уверяет Стайлз, - и, просто к сведению, ты тоже мой.

\- Вот и славно, - сонно говорит Дерек. – А теперь заткнись уже и спи.

fin.


End file.
